


A Heart the Size of the Moon

by Tundra0Dragon



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I also didn't know what to title this, M/M, Poly Relationship, character D is named Delta here, flash backs, idk how to tag poly relations on Ao3 send help, idk if its enough blood to warrent a tag but better safe than sorry, minor blood, no beta we die like real pikmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon
Summary: Alph was a loving person with a big heart. Too big to love just one of them, he realized.
Relationships: Alph/Character D, Alph/Charlie, Alph/Charlie/Character D, Charlie/Character D
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Heart the Size of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Pikmin 3 DX releases in an hour and a half where I live, and I'm running low on energy. I'm about to pass out. Enjoy Alph needing snuggles.

Alph's chest hurt. 

It hurt so much. 

He was an idiot. Stars above he was an idiot. 

He thought it fortunate that Charlie and Delta were roommates. He loved them both, and was unable to choose between them. The obvious answer was to just ask out whoever he had the guts to approach first, and them being roommates made that so _so_ easy. 

But it couldn't be that easy. 

They were both already taken. They were dating each other. 

They had slipped into the kitchen to grab some food for all three of them to eat. At some point, Delta had slipped Charlie a quick kiss and an "I love you." Charlie had responded in kind. 

Alph quickly retreated to the living room, trying to not break down in the captains' apartment. He loved them both. He loved both of them so much. 

But they loved each other. 

* * *

_ 8 years  _ _ ago _ _... _

Charlie woke with a slight start. Where was he, where was his squad?

It was dark in here, and it smelled horrible. It only took Charlie a few more minutes to realize he was in the med bay. 

He laid back down, groaning. God his... everything hurt. Particularly his face. It hurt to move it in any way, and also felt stiff as if... he reached up to touch his face. Yep, bandages wrapped around his head. Bloodied bandages at that. 

“You know you shouldn’t touch those...” A voice responded. 

He jumped a little, and a second latter made eye contact with Delta. “Gods, you scared me.” 

“Yeah, I know I  ain’t the prettiest soldier any more...” Bandages were wrapped around his face too, particularly covering his right eye. 

“Delta... what happened?”

“Explosion. Lots of debris. Bits large enough to cut our faces open hit us, then somethin’ hit your head.” 

Gods above he was so blunt. This time, Charlie decided he preferred the bluntness. “I... I see.”

“But hey, at least everyone is alive thanks to you.” Delta walked over and sat at the edge of Charlie’s cot.

“Oh boy. What did the great Charlie do this time?” he  groaned . 

“Saw a really pretty duck.” 

Charlie laid there for a moment. It sometimes took him a little too long to realize what people were trying to say. He couldn’t figure it out this time, and so let a “Huh?” escape him. 

“You screamed “Duck” at everyone and even tackled someone.” Delta responded, lacking the side of  annoyance he once had with Charlie. 

“That’s it?”

“Yup.”

“Are people seriously making a  fuss about it?”

“Oh, you know it!”

Charlie groaned again. Accidently killing the right man was no cause to proclaim him a hero, and him doing the obvious in the event of an explosion was no need for a celebration. But hey, whatever kept that damn propaganda machine going. 

“Seriously though... I came here to thank you.”

“Why?”

“I’d be dead without you.”

“Just doing my job.” 

Delta sighed. “I get your annoyance with these things but please give yourself more credit.” He slipped off of the cot and  kneeled on the floor instead. 

“What are you doing?” Charlie quickly asked. 

“Hugging you.” Delta  responded, He already had his arms wrapped around the shorter  soldier before Charlie could say anything. 

Charlie was tense for a moment before relaxing and leaning into Delta a little. The taller man brushed his hair a bit (or what hair there was, as they both had military buzzcuts), before moving his hand down a bit to rub a spot right behind Charlie’s ear instead. He didn’t object, letting a small purr escape him after a few moments. 

They were close, much too close, and any superior who walked in had every right to yell at them and separate them. It was night, however, and the room was silent save for Charlie’s low purr. 

Delta sighed and leaned up a bit to kiss Charlie’s forehead. “I need to get back to my own cot. Just be sure to take care of yourself, okay?” 

Charlie nodded a bit. “Alright.” 

Delta began to pull away, but not before slipping in another quick kiss on the cheek which Charlie quickly returned. He walked away, gave Charlie a quick wave, then  disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_ 2 years  _ _ ago _ _... _

Delta was looking over some diagnostics, muttering to himself. There wasn't much to do at this space station in all honesty, but the job was easy so he may as well take it. 

His ears twitched as an engineer approached him. He turned around and met eyes with Alph, head engineer of sector 3. Delta’s sector, too. He had his doubts at first, as the kid was awfully young to be leading anyone (he was 21, for the Stars’ sake! Hardly an adult, and just old enough to drink! Not that Delta was that much older, but at least his job required less expertise), but whatever the kid lacked in  experience he certainly made up for in skill. 

“Everything looking good, Captain?” Alph asked as he stepped up next to him. 

“I donno. You tell me. I’m just here to report to the guy above me, who reports to the guy above him and the whomever above him...” He made a swirling jester with his hand. 

Alph giggled a bit, and Delta couldn’t help but smile. That was another thing, he supposed. Alph made just about everyone in their sector happy. 

“Well, everything looks good to me... maybe let someone know to keep an eye on solar panel 8, as it looks to be at a low-risk status.”

“If it’s low risk, shouldn’t it be fine for a while longer?”

Alph nodded, “Yes, but it will be the first for something to break if this pattern keeps up. Just someone to be ready when it  inevitably breaks, that’s all it needs.”

Delta stared at the screen. “Didn’t think about that...”

“Ah, well, Grandpa taught me to look out for these things.” He looked away, laughing a little shyly. 

Ah yeah, Drake. The old engineer had grown up on an entirely different planet and had never met a  koppaite in his life till he was an adult. Or that’s what the rumors said anyways. He always reacted quite rudely to questions about his personal life, so not much was known about it. Anyways, this weird upbringing supposedly made him a little better at planning ahead than most other  koppaites . It seemed that maybe his grandson picked up on it, at least a little. 

“Speaking of your Grandpa...” Delta began, desperate to have a conversation that wasn’t revolved around the space station, “How’s he been holdin’ up?”

Alph suddenly frowned. “He’s still really sick. I know the doctors said he wouldn’t get better, but I still had some hope... Maybe I can see him again, once my shift here at the station is up.” 

“Oh... I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“It’s fine.” Alph looked up with a wide smile that was obviously fake. “I shouldn’t drag you down in these things anyways.”

Delta was quiet for a moment. Then, “I’m not much for words... but if you decide you want to talk to someone about this, I’m always  available .” 

Alph’s smile faded a bit, but seemed much more genuine now. “... thank you.” 

Delta nodded, then gathered up his papers. “Well, I have deadlines to meet. I’ll see you later, alright Alph?”

“Y-Yeah! Thanks, Captain!” his smile grew a little brighter as Delta turned to leave. 

_ He’s a nice person, _ Delta decided. _ He deserves better... I can only hope for the best for him... _

* * *

_ 6 months  _ _ ago _ _... _

Charlie didn’t mean it. 

He didn’t  _ want  _ to fall in love again. 

He sat there at the Drake’s control panel, bouncing his knee in agitation. He never thought something like this would happen to him. 

The Captain thought Alph was a wonderful person, he really did. It’s near impossible not to appreciate a kind soul like him. But he didn’t mean to fall in love. 

Charlie didn’t know which made it worse; his boyfriend back home, or the fact that Alph was obviously head over heels for him. 

The answer to his solution was obvious. Hold off and talk to Delta. He closed his eyes, hoping that this was just him missing his boyfriend, that once he got home and could cuddle that goof ball again that this would go away. The thought made him feel bad for Alph, however, and he doubted that would fix things.

Charlie laid his head down. There was one other option. One option he could bank on. That, too, would need to wait  until he could return to Delta. 

And if Delta or Alph said no, then... well, he loved Alph. He really did. But if this idea failed, he would have to choose Delta. 

* * *

Alph heard some muttering and looked up. Charlie and Delta stood in the archway to the kitchen, now silent. 

"Are... Are you okay?" Charlie offered first. 

"Yes." Alph lied, too quickly and too easily. 

They were used to him by now, though. 

"Alph please." It was Delta's turn now. "You don't need to hide anything from us." 

Alph looked away, which evidently gave the two captains reason to approach him. They sat on either side of him. 

They stayed silent for a few moments longer. Alph sat there, shaking and unable to hold back the tears any longer. He then,  inevitably , broke. 

“I love  _ both  _ of you.” he finally declared, voice shaking. “And I... I can’t...” he leaned his ears back, too overwhelmed to speak. More silence, then he got up. He didn’t know where he was going. It would be better to just leave the  apartment , but it was easier to slink away into the hallway where he was out of sight (for the most part), lean against the wall, and slide to the floor. 

Stars, he was an idiot. 

He could hear the other two muttering, which the  koppaite couldn’t help but take personally.  Of course they would start talking only when he wasn’t in ear shot anymore. He  logically knew it  wasn't like that, but his emotions didn’t care. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had sat there before Charlie and Delta approached him, sitting on the floor beside him again. 

“Alph? Can you hear us?” Delta asked.

He nodded, barely looking up.

“We... We got to talking, and we have an offer to make you.” Charlie spoke this time, and Alph turned to him slightly. 

“We both know you fairly well, and we both like you quite a lot. If... if it’s alright with you, would you like to go out with the both of us?” an uneasy smile spread across Charlie’s face. 

Alph made a slight squeak noise, looking at Charlie then Delta then Charlie again. They were both smiling, and both serious about the proposition. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but he could muster no words. He instead nodded quickly, which hurt his head quite a lot but he didn’t care. 

Charlie smiled more and hugged him. Delta soon followed suit. Alph was still crying, but he wasn’t really sad anymore. Just overwhelmed with emotion. Alph did his best to snuggle against the both of them, which wasn’t  exactly easy. He’d have to figure out how to at some point. 

“I... love... you.” he managed out, voice strained. 

“Don’t stress yourself, Alph. It’s okay if you can’t talk.” Delta spoke as he rubbed Alph’s back. “We know you love us. We love you too.” 

Charlie nodded, pulling the other two into his embrace best he could. “We love you lots and lots.” 

Alph shook a little more, a weird laugh like sound escaping him. He was delighted, and wasn’t sure how to express it. He just pulled the other two closer, never wanting to leave their embrace.   



End file.
